Human-machine interaction through a speech recognition user interface is becoming increasingly popular. To facilitate such human-machine interaction, accurate recognition of speech is useful. However, often unwanted noise from a user's environment corrupts the desired speech and thereby increases errors in speech recognition and increases the user frustration. Particular embodiments of eyewear devices with a noise cancelling microphone array using two bi-directional microphones coupled to an eyeglasses frame of the eyewear can be too large and too inflexible to be used for a consumer design which demands comfort and style.
Therefore, a need exists for eyewear that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.